Paddling Pool
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Every child needs a paddling pool, right? A/O - Established. One Shot. Please read and review, Enjoy!


**Paddling Pool.**

 **Hello!  
** So, I'm back! It's summer, and hot, and that inspired me to write this story!

-Every child needs a paddling pool, right?

Enjoy! Please review if you can, I would love to know what you think!

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

As much as both Alex and Olivia liked the summer, the two-week heatwave had turned into a three-week heatwave and now they were beginning to wish for the rain.

The brownstone they'd been living in for almost a year, had every window open, had every door propped open by pillows and bins, and the main living room and 2 bedrooms upstairs had fans on full power as the two woman sat outside with their son.

"We should get him a pool." Alex said out of the blue as she looked between her lover and the young boy who was currently entertaining himself with his toy cars.

"He doesn't need a pool."  
"Yes, he does."

"He doesn't need a pool, just like he doesn't need a sand pit." Alex laughed at Olivia's remark.

Elliot had told Olivia he was going to buy Noah a sandpit for his birthday, but Olivia had said no.

" _Come on Liv! Noah would love it!" Elliot was walking next to Liv as they went to pick up Noah from school._

" _He doesn't want a sandpit, El."_

" _I bet he will if I ask him."  
"He is not having one. End of." _

"It's nearing 32 degrees, Liv come on! He'll love it!" Olivia sighed as she looked over to the little boy, before calling his name.

"Come sit with mama for a minute." She said picking up the little boy.

"Ma, wants to ask you something." She said kissing the side of his head, under the cute little sun hat he was wearing.

"How would you like a paddling pool, Noah?" Alex asked with a grin as Noah's face lit up.

"Paddling pool!" He shouted with excitement, loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

"See, he would really like a pool." Alex smiled with a hint of triumph in her voice.

"Okay, you win. But where do you think we're going to get a pool from?" Olivia asked, putting her son down, telling him to keep his hat on before he ran off to play again. She then switched her attention back to the blonde who was smiled as she got out of her seat.

"Al…"  
"Just wait a minute." The A.D.A said, before disappearing into the house.

Olivia laughed to herself when she realised just what was going on.

"You're losing your touch, Benson." She muttered to herself when she saw her girlfriend come back out, holding a large box in her hands.

"Paddling pool." Alex smiled as she held the box, looking more than a little pleased with herself.

"You had this planned."  
"He needs a paddling pool. Every kid needs a paddling pool. Besides, I brought a load of those plastic balls so in the winter he can use it as a ball pit." Olivia laughed again.

"You really did have this planned!" Alex nodded at what she was saying before putting the box down.

It took them nearly 40 minutes to get the pump to blow up the small paddling pool and fill it with water.

"Nearly ready Noah! Do you want to go and get your swimming shorts on?" Alex asked the toddler with a smile.

"Yeah! Mama!" He said turning to Olivia who picked him up.

"Would you like to put your new ones on?" Olivia got into conversation with him as she walked upstairs. Noah nodded as he played with her necklace.

"Are you excited that you can go swimming?" Liv asked.

"Yes! Swimming with mama and ma!" He said with a grin, as Olivia put him down, set about getting him ready.

After finally getting Noah in his swimming shorts, and after spending god knows who long trying to get sun lotion on the young boy he was finally allowed to splash about in the paddling pool.

Alex smiled as she watched the little boy laugh and play with his action figures and toy cars.

"See, he loves it."  
"I can see."  
"He defiantly needed a paddling pool." Alex said with a laugh as she looked over to Liv.  
"He defiantly needed a paddling pool." Olivia echoed her words, before smiling.

Alex was right, Noah did look happy, but then again, he was a happy boy.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
Please review, let me know what you thought!

Until next time,

Bethanyy.


End file.
